Gensokyo Railway Series 4 (Railway Incidents)
by Pergold
Summary: Things sometimes on the railway go as much wrong as do things when they go right. These are some of them, even though it might not be an 'accident'.
1. Prologue

"So your building a new engine?" asked Yukari, the blonde youkai.

"Yes, with Ichihiro taking over the Eientei branch line, we need another shunting engine." said Nitori.

"Oh! I get to boss another one of those engines." said the Scarlet Controller happily.

"I know you like being the boss of all the engines, but your position is to make sure the railway runs as smoothly as possible." reminded Nitori.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Its fun to be respected by those youkai you built." the Scarlet Controller said.

The three discussed the matters of the railway. Fall was almost over and the three biggest players in the railway were meeting how the railway should go in the new year.

"Say, how did you kept Marisa from stealing from us?" asked the Scarlet Controller.

"Remilia, I just went to her place. I told her not to steal and that its wrong and she gave everything back." said Yukari.

"You roughed her up, didn't you?!" accused Nitori.

"Well, maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Yukari said mysteriously.

Nitori just glared at Yukari. What Yukari had did involved Ran, and some the of the tools that the work gangs used, albeit the way the tools were used were 'inappropriate' to say the least.

The meeting ended, but Nitori's new founded hostility towards didn't. She thought Yukari wasn't being honest and that she was going to do something wrong...very wrong.


	2. The Flying Nekogigi

Late one night, Kenta was awoken by his driver.

"Wake up Kenta, your to pull the Flying Nekogigi." said his driver.

"Hm? What's that?" asked Kenta.

"The fish or the train?" his driver responded.

"Both."

"Well, the Nekogigi is a type of fish and the Flying Nekogigi is a train full of fish, both from the Misty Lake and the Sanzu River." the driver explained.

Fish from both bodies of water were brought by wagon and stored in refrigerated goods vans specially built by the kappas. Kenta backed down on the train. He was coupled to the consist. The last door was banged shut, a few railway workers shouted and the guard waved his flag, and the train was set.

Kenta pulled away from the yard and made his way to the Human Village. The night was almost over and the sun began to peek up, it justed snowed for the first time that season. Kenta marveled at the bucolic scene, he was beginning to like his journey with his train of fish.

Kenta passed by a signal that was set to 'danger'. His driver slowed him down, but the next signal was set to 'all clear', but it should have been set to 'danger'.

In the break van of a train of miscellaneous goods, the guard, the firewoman, and the driver were playing a game of Go. They were enjoying some mochi and tea.

"I win!" said the guard.

"Kutabare!" said the firewoman.

"Alright. That's enough you two. We have to get back to our train." the driver said.

"Alright fine. But she cheated me!"

"I didn't!" said the guard.

The two crew left the brake van, just in time. Kenta sped into the siding that the goods train was on. He smashed through the break van and crashed into the last four trucks of the train. He landed on the side of his boiler. His crew jumped out at the last second.

The guard was badly hurt and had to be taken to Eientei, the Scarlet Controller was there with her head maid, supervising the clean up operation.

"But sir, the signal was down." Kenta explained.

"Its alright Kenta. Ice and snow caused your accident." said the Scarlet Controller.

"I'll um...send you back to Nitori. Her shop is a fine place for injured engines like yourself." she continued.

Kenta was sent back to the place where he was built and was repaired, even given some revisions in his design. He felt more strong, and worked harder because of it. Went he pulled the trains for the two shrines, sometimes we'd make Hiroto jealous. But some say this got to his smokebox. But Kenta didn't care, he was happy with his partial rebuild.


	3. Kiyoshi the Small Engine

A new tank engine came into the sheds one night.

"Who are you?" asked Shiro.

"I'm Kiyoshi." said the JGR Class 110.

"I'm Shiro, and those two big engines are Hiroto and Kenta." introduced Shiro.

The two big engines gave only a passing glance at the small engine. The next day, Kiyoshi set to work, shunting in the yard. He bashed the trucks into place, he even played a trick on a resting Hiroto. He stopped right beside him and wheeshed loudly at him.

"AH! Kono yarou!" said Hiroto angrily.

"How'd you do that?" asked Shiro.

"In the works, I'd wheesh steam to see if I could steam properly." said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi shunted trucks and coaches all day. This meant that Shiro could pull trains of his own. Shiro had told Kiyoshi to whistle whenever he got to a signal box to alert whoever was in there so that the points could be properly set. Kiyoshi had forgotten this when he went on the mainline, mostly out of excitement.

"Silly signal." He said.

"Will the signal ever change?"

Then he heard a whistle, then rushing straight towards him was Hiroto with the express. Kiyoshi's driver slammed the reserver as far it'll go. Hiroto stopped within a couple of feet of Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi then shot backwards, his crew had jumped out thinking that the reverser wouldn't kick in in time.

Kiyoshi's eyes were shut and wouldn't open them. His crew went to tell the signal woman what had happened. Kiyoshi went backwards all across the mainline. A signal woman saw the runaway and directed him into a siding with a earthen embankment. He stopped with his rear half buried in the soil.

He opened his eyes, relieved at not being run into. Then Hiroto came by with a coil of cable above his buffers.

"Wow, I've never seen an engine shoot backwards so fast." said Hiroto amazed.

"Thanks." said Kiyoshi.

The two are now friends and Kiyoshi enjoys being the new station pilot, sometimes he's needed at the depot in Kappa Valley. He's a very fruitful engine indeed.


	4. Hiroto's Whistle

Hiroto was jealous at how happy Kenta is now with his partial rebuild. Kenta can now pull the express trains.

"I hate how he constantly whistles!" complained Hiroto.

This made Kenta feel bad, but Shiro cheered him up.

"Oh cheer up Kenta. Your whistle is lovely." He said.

"Thanks Shiro, I can't believe how much of a kusogaki Hiroto was been recently." Kenta replied.

The next day, Kenta was in the big station when he heard a loud noise. The noise continued at a steady pitch and volume. It turned out to be Hiroto, his whistle had jammed and he had to leave the station and go into a siding. He continued to whistle until a kappa came by and knocked his whistle with a hammer. The whistling stopped after a few hits. Hiroto, slunk quietly down onto his next train, embarrassed.

Kenta teased him by imitating his whistle as loud as he could.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOSH!" yelled Kenta.

"Stop doing that!" boomed Hiroto.

This teasing continued until Kenta did it really loudly and attracted the attention of not only the nearby passengers, but also the attention of the Scarlet Controller.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Kenta, you are annoying me and these humans. I suggest you stop at once!"

That made Kenta quiet for the rest of the day. You would too if a vampire told you to shut up, would you?


	5. Flandre

The Scarlet Controller's sister had went missing. The shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, had been alerted, but to no avail. As such, the engines were to keep a good lookout for her. But rarely any of the engines go out at time, the time she would be more active. The search continued for a while and the engines were getting nervous.

"I hope the Scarlet Controller finds her sister." said Ichihiro to Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, I hope's found too, but no one is out at night."

The two engines were right. But then Kenta was sent out to collect a empty train from the Human Village and bring it to Kappa Valley. It was dark, but went Kenta found his train. Some of the trucks were damaged. Some had weird slashes around them, bits of wood and metal were chipped off. One truck had to be taken out because it had its coupling ripped off, including the rest of the buffer beam.

Kenta made his way to the Kappa Valley yards. But a small girl walked in front of him. Kenta didn't know that this was Flandre, the Scarlet Controller's sister.

"Do you mind, little one?" Kenta said.

"This isn't the place for someone like you."

"Oh. So that's it." the girl smiled.

"Yes. So beat it!" Kenta had a mean tone in his voice.

"Your a bully." She said.

"You'll be sorry."

Kenta thought the girl left. But she reappeared on his side, then the other. The girl flew up in the sky, but then there she is again, by his two sides.

"How...how are you in three places at once?!" said Kenta, now a bit freaked out.

The little girl appeared for a fourth time walking towards Kenta, a devilish smirk crossed her face. Kenta was now a little scared. The girl jumped up along with her three other girls. They formed into one being.

"I said you'd be sorry." she said coldly.

The next morning, Akemi brought the breakdown train. Railway workers were mending the line and surrounding sidings. Kenta was badly beaten up, his trucks were smashed to bits. Ribbons of steel rails were bent in strange, unusual shapes.

The Scarlet Controller surveyed the damage.

"That's Flandre alright." She said to herself.

She walked to Kenta, as he was loaded onto a flatbed, she began to talk to him.

"I'm sorry that my sister did this, but." she paused

"We don't have the resources to mend you at the moment."

Kenta looked glum, his boiler was dented and his face was scratched up. His cab looked crushed, his crew were checking with the yardmaster at the time it happened and were alright.

The Scarlet Controller looked at two other women.

"Meiling, Patchouli. Flandre mustn't be far from here." she commanded.

The two scattered into the yard. Shiro pulled in and was silenced by the carnage, he was going to get his trucks, but those trucks were in pieces now.

They did find Flandre, she was sleeping in a goods van, tired from last night's destruction. The two sisters left for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, their home. The depot was disabled for days, undelivered cargo built up. Mountains of crates and parcels lined the platforms. Kenta sat in a works siding, he tried thinking over what had happened that night. Kenta would now require a more complete rebuild.

"I wonder if anyone else like me needed a rebuild this bad." he thought.

He pictured a sickly green engine, but couldn't think up a good name. But he tried to think more, since we has going to be there for a very long time.


	6. Epilogue

Yukari was with her shikigami, Ran, and her shikigami, Chen. Chen was playing with some toys, whilst Ran chatted with Yukari.

"So that's how I helped Flandre escape." Yukari finished.

Ran was stunned. She spoke after an awkward silence.

"But did you see what happened...in Kappa Valley." Ran said, still stunned.

"I'll see it when I get the report of it from Remilia and Nitori." Yukari said, almost like she didn't care about what had just happened.

"Why does this keep happening to Kenta, first you got Cirno to freeze the signal and points, then you gapped Flandre out of her basement?! He almost died Yukari!" Ran said, she was becoming emotional.

"Don't give that talk. You helped me too, with Marisa, remember." Yukari made an 'o' with one hand and slammed it with a sideways fist.

Ran felt sick, but she was Yukari's subordinate.

"Sorry...Yukari-sama." Ran said glumly.

Ran went to check on Chen, Chen usually makes Ran feel happy, but she almost cried in Chen's presence.

"What's wrong Ran-shama?" Chen said.

"Nothing." lied Ran.

Chen purred and that made Ran feel a little better, but only a little.


End file.
